


片花系列

by fsrlngbd



Category: Gintama
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsrlngbd/pseuds/fsrlngbd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【旧文搬运】</p><p>片花系列各个chapter间互相独立，幕后花絮为其衍生物。<br/>纯粹就是一个自己写来爽的系列，不讲逻辑，没有条理，OOC得飞起！<br/>并且大概永远不会完结……<br/>慎入！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 之一：即使是当不像老师的老师工作也还是很辛苦的

01  
今天的老师又迟到了，拖着拖鞋，穿着整整一个星期没洗的白大褂，乱翘着头发，打着哈欠慢吞吞地走着的银八，听着教学楼里朗朗的读书声，难得地有点心虚起来，不过下一秒就挠挠头发，撇下嘴角无良地小声说给自己听  
“……反正我们家的风纪委员副长是万能的嘛”

果然，刚走进教室就看见了那个清瘦的少年正端正的坐在讲台上，而台下一干平时难以搞定的小孩们则整整齐齐老老实实地早读着，看见他们的无良班主任推门进来，那个一脸严肃冷淡的孩子点了个头，走下讲桌三分责备，七分习惯地冲着银八念叨：“老师，你今天又迟到了十五分钟。”

“嘛，别见意嘛，阿银我昨天没有补充糖分，今天早上有点低血糖啊~”  
轻佻的说着谁也不可能信的借口，银八不出所料地看到少年原本如同面具一样的脸孔在额头的地方开始冒出了十字路口，  
“我说啊，老师你明明就已经糖分过剩到糖尿病的边缘了吧，怎么可能啊！==+”  
“啊呀，真讨厌啊多串君，不要老是这么严肃嘛，会没有女孩子喜欢的哦~”  
“这个不劳你费心，而且谁是多串君啊！还有你们，给我继续念！！总悟和神乐你们要吵给我出去吵！！！”  
“中国女孩出去罚站我可以理解，可为什么我这么遵规守矩地念书也要被罚呢？是公报私仇吧，风纪干部就可以滥用职权吗？土方君你果然还是去死吧，副长我来做就好”  
“……+”  
“……==+++”

哎呀哎呀，面对才不过短短几分钟就已经开始变得一片混乱的班级，银八不由得挠挠头无可奈何地想着果然这个班级没有多串君就是不行啊。可是这样也不错啊，看着自家风纪委员头疼到恨不得以手捂脸的表情，至少比刚进门时那一脸的疏离要好得多了……  
终 于，当被气的差不多了的土方把眼睛恼火地转向罪魁祸首表示出“再不履行教师的职责就要你好看”的时候，一向无良的老师决定还是先安抚这只想要暴走的小狮子 比较明智，于是装模作样地走上讲台写了几个字“江户的动乱史”，然后才后知后觉地想起昨天一下班就和高杉他们去喝酒，今天的内容完全没有备课啊……

那么——  
“这个就是今天的课题哦，那么接下来，大家可要好好地自习啊，阿银我呢可是早饭还没吃呢，这样对老人家的胃可不好呢，那么多串君，就拜托你喽~”

“是、是”  
早就已经对这个天然卷死鱼眼班主任的玩忽职守习以为常的土方认命地重新坐回原来的位子，敷衍地冲门口的位置摆手，于是已经走到门口的银八突然不知为何突然有点不甘心起来：  
“还有啊，午休的时候到我办公室来一下哦”  
“恩”反应缺缺  
啊，真是不可爱……  
关上门的银八用食指挠了挠脸，决定还是到学校对面的小店里吃一杯草莓圣代好了。

 

02  
到了春天虽然天气还冷，可阳光却已经亮堂明媚了起来  
中午一向喜欢在办公室窗户透出的阳光下面盖着JUMP睡觉的银八老师，今天也不例外

“叩叩叩……老师，我进来了哦”

熟悉的脚步声渐渐靠近，最终停在了被书挡着只剩下乱七八糟的银色卷发的脑袋跟前，感觉到原本晒在自己身上的阳光被挡掉了半边的银八即使看不见也还是可以想象的出，此时挡住了他阳光的少年正在踌躇于要不要叫醒自己，只是就算是知道了却也还是装作不知道地一动不动  
一阵安静过后，身前的人还是伸手拿掉了银色脑袋上盖着的书，少年微冷的手指擦过被晒得暖洋洋的脸颊，让银八突然想要打个寒颤

“老师——”

不自觉的睁开了眼睛，看到逆着光的少年半个身子被阳光渲染着，一直漆黑如墨的发丝也渡上了一层金茸茸的暖光。  
好像很暖和的样子，于是躺在椅子上的人稍稍坐直了身子，伸出手在少年的发梢轻轻的拨弄着，看着对方的猛地睁大了眼睛，原本湛蓝如今却因为光线的关系变得微微发绿的眼珠越发地像是橱窗里的娃娃，灵动却散着无机质的冷光。。

“这样可不行哦，多串君，瞳孔都扩散了啊。”  
“所以说，谁是多串君啊！你是睡觉睡昏头了吗？把手拿开！”一巴掌拍开银八的手，土方眨眨眼睛稳定了慌乱情绪，“说吧，找我来什么事”

明明脸颊温度不断上升却还是一脸强作镇定地用公事公办的口吻企图转移话题，这样的多串君，未免也太可爱了吧，啊，真想好好地欺负他啊！所以说啊  
“当老师可真是辛苦呢……”  
“ 哈？你在说什么鬼东西？迟到早退地比学生都厉害，这样也叫——辛苦？”刻意拉长了最后的尾音，土方不满又不屑地眯起了眼睛，把视线在眼前的邋遢教师和其怀 里的JUMP上转了一圈，抿紧的淡色唇线不上不下地翘起了一个假笑的弧度。却不知此刻自己的这副风貌才正是别人辛苦的主因

咽了下口水，银八不禁在心中哀叹，真是的，不要老是露出这么色气的表情嘛，虽然老师知道多串君你不是故意的，可是看得到吃不到，这根本就是犯规啊！  
“怎么可能不辛苦呢，那是多串君你不知道啊，老师我上了年纪腰痛腿痛骨质疏松想要补个钙小卖部的草莓牛奶又断货出去买么接下来老师我又有课要上啊下了班又还有明天要发的卷子要改不知道要批到什么时候啊，多串君你说说看老师是不是很辛苦？”

…………

“换口气吧，你都在喘了老师……而且那个卷子是前两个星期的测验吧，你为什么就一定要堆到今天来批呢？根本就是……”  
看着对方一边喘气，一边委屈地好像小白兔的表情，那句“自作自受”硬是被自己咽了回去——  
“我知道了，放学来帮你改卷子对吧，好的好的……”  
不出所料的看到前一秒还可怜兮兮的脸露出奸计得逞的得意表情，土方呼出一口气，在心底默默地吐着自己的槽：啊啊，果然，这家伙最会的就是装无辜，真是想打他一拳，偏偏自己每次都会上当，怎么没人颁发一个新世纪好人奖来给自己啊……

“走什么神啊，土方君……”

极 近的呼气声擦过土方的耳侧，明明是熟悉的称呼却带起一阵不习惯的战栗感，猛地回神的土方才发现不知什么时候银八已经站在了几乎要与他直接接触的距离上，猩 红的眼珠子和淡得仿佛会发光的银发，是因为靠得太近的关系吗，一直都在镜片后面没精打采的眼睛此刻却专注地好像要择人而噬的野兽……  
危险……可是  
好漂亮……

诶？  
什么？漂亮？开玩笑的吧！  
忙地向后退了一步，土方急急忙忙地拉出安全距离，然后在支支唔唔地说着快上课了我先回教室云云之后夺门而出，被抛在后头的银八看着那个黑发的孩子落荒而逃的背影不自觉地露出了嘲讽的笑容，  
呐，如果不是因为有正事，你会答应陪陪阿银我吗？

走廊上一直都是风纪委员们招摇过市的场所，不过今天的副长似乎没有那个心情。  
为了掩饰自己的慌乱心跳和不受控制地开始发烫的脸颊，土方用比平时更快的速度在走廊上疾走着，然后在一个无人的转角突然地停下了脚步，背靠着墙低下头，伸出左手遮住了藏在刘海下发红的半张脸，视线飘忽着落在了墙角：  
“我的名字，不是好好地知道的吗？那个笨蛋教师……”

 

03  
打开门，银八突然有点好笑的冲动，这似乎是中午情景的对换啊，手里还拿着红色水笔的土方正枕着自己的手臂睡得安然。  
放轻了脚步，银八蹑手蹑脚地站在了中午土方站过的位置，此时天色已晚，夕阳金红色的光芒也在渐渐转暗，放学的校园里格外的安静，银八的目光盯着土方前额一撮随着呼吸一起一伏的头发，觉得自己的指尖有点痒痒地骚动着，啊，不是，是整个人都在骚动吧。  
[喂喂，不要对老师我这么放心啊！]苦笑了一下，银八泄愤似的狠狠地扯了一下自己学生笔直的黑发——

“痛”  
捂着脑袋醒来，土方有点反应不过来地呆了半响才用比平时更加呆滞平板的语气质问着眼前笑得很无辜的罪魁祸首，  
“你楸我头发干嘛？”  
“哈？有吗？没有吧，错觉啊错觉，老师什么都没做哦。啊！该不会是‘那个’吧……”  
“才不是呢，哪是啊，再说了，你手上的是什么啊？！用力到都扯下来了啊，混蛋！你想我秃头吗？你就是想我秃头吧！”  
“哈哈哈，这个是老师我自己的头发哦，你不要看老师我现在一头卷发还是银毛，老师我小时候头发可是很黑很直的哦”  
“哈哈哈什么啊！编借口也找个好点的吧，你这个不良老师！！”  
“哈哈哈……”

叹气……  
我到底是做了什么才会遇到这种班主任啊，看着眼前一边挠着后脑勺一边装模作样地检查试卷的银八老师，土方只能又一次在心里悲叹命运不公。  
重新拿起红笔和标准答案，工作模式全开的土方立刻就忽略了眼前的大件垃圾，专心致志地做起了根本就不属于他的工作...囧

还……真是认真啊  
银八识相地摸起了桌边的参考书，现在再去打扰那只小黑猫的话搞不好真的会被打啊，而且明天是真的得上课了吧，再这样下去进度会跟不上啊……可是，银桑我好想看JUMP而不是备课啊！  
话说回来，为什么看起来多串君会比老师我还要有干劲啊？明明不是自己想做的工作都可以这么认真吗？其实不用做到‘目中无人’模式也可以的吧，不需要认真到无视阿银我也可以的吧！！阿银会哭的哦，真的会哦！  
哀怨地收回被对方气场直接过滤的怨念光波（喂喂，绝对领域吗？），无趣的银八只能闷闷地看起了手里的书，一时间整个房间就只剩下了笔尖划过纸面和翻页的声音。

嘛，偶尔平平静静地共处一室不是也不错吗？这么想着，银八小心翼翼地用一条黑色的线状物体绕过笔盖打了个蝴蝶结。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 幕后花絮
> 
> 他们站在天台的两端，遥遥相望  
> 不知道是谁家放养的鸽子，一圈一圈绕着教学楼飞行  
> 呼啦啦的翅膀拍击着强劲的气流，在天蓝色的底幕上犹如急速不定的云朵  
> 遥远地传来小声但尖锐的笛鸣
> 
> 呦，多串君  
> 他觉得自己的声音也像是从遥远的地方传来  
> 炊烟一般缥缥缈缈等不到落进别人耳中就已消弭于蓝天之下
> 
> 对面的少年什么也没有说  
> 只是一步步向他靠近而来  
> 脚步声被掩盖在呼呼的风声里
> 
> 缩短的距离里，他一直迷恋的漂亮五官越来越清晰  
> 站在风里的少年如同画里的人物  
> 像是永远都不会褪色般刻骨铭心的鲜艳，又像是下一秒就要被吹散跌落被水氲开
> 
> 他站在原地思考下一步的动作  
> 应该迎上去，还是该退开  
> 但他只是站在那里，愉快地看着风从对方没有扎好的衬衫下摆鼓吹而上
> 
> 喂  
> 少年站到了他面前，在顶楼扰人的大风里线条如同他记忆里的青竹一般干净平滑  
> 呦  
> 他透过自己的镜片和相当凌乱的前发看进身前人的眼睛里
> 
> 他看到自己白色的剪影落在了他青蓝色的眼瞳里  
> 如同一只倔强的白鸽  
> 拍打着被风吹得东倒西歪的翅膀，坚持地停留在同一个半空  
> 死也要死在这片青蓝色的天空里  
> ——这是不知死活抛却了迁徙的候鸟
> 
> 呼啦啦的白鸽群再度从他们头顶飞过  
> 浑身白色的男人突然靠上了他身后的栏杆，看着它们远去  
> 呐，我的容身之处，和你们不一样  
> 男人对上了少年疑惑的眼神，轻笑  
> ——是在这里哦
> 
> END


	2. 之二：是男人就别跟个女人似的斤斤计较

00  
暧昧用来形容他们真是不错，可以毫不避讳的吵吵闹闹，不伤感情地挥刀砍人，冷嘲热讽地一起吃饭，不小心地在各种场合偶尔遇到，然后各自开始急败坏……  
就算在别人眼里感情根本就已经好到可以去开房了，而事实上也已经是开过房的关系了……官面上讲两人依旧只是类似于警察和准攘夷份子，再不然就是看不顺眼的宿敌之类的设定，再往后就没有了。  
既然没有人承认，那他们之间就只是比一般陌生人好一点的程度，毕竟感情这种事不是只要默认就可以了啊，不然为什么那么多漫画里青梅竹马得根本就老夫老妻了的主角们还要成天幻想那些樱花飘飘的告白场景啊……  
所以说，没有过承诺的他们之间是可以不用负责的关系，不管对是身体还是其他。  
不是吗？

 

01（红樱篇后）  
“喂，你这是什么造型啊？”绷带怪人？  
“怎么，你不是派你们的吉米调查过了么？只是受伤比平时严重了一点而已，干嘛还这么吃惊？”烟都掉下来啊喂，至于么？  
“既然如此，你还一个人跑出来？这么想死么？”虽然留在那个女人那边只有伤得更严重…  
“不跑出来才是真的会死啊！！！”不要装不知道啊你个混蛋，那本调查书还摊在地上啊要不要银桑我捡起来放在你鼻子下面啊混蛋多串君！！！

…………  
……  
…  
所以说，情况怎么会变成这样？  
手下是对方胸膛上缠得满满的绷带，心脏的跳动有些不如平时明显，那种地方倒是兴奋地乱跳到让人想把它砍掉。  
土方衣冠不整地骑坐在银时身上，被情欲烧得有点短路的脑袋吃力地回想着，

“呐，收留我吧”说着这句话的银时看起来有点可怜

——啊啊，居然这么容易就被骗了，我是白痴吗？！居然被骗到爱情宾馆里了！！坂田银时你个欺诈犯，收留个“哗——”，送你去坐牢还差不多啊混蛋！！！  
报 复性地绞紧了被遮在和服下不堪的部位，逼得银时吃惊地抽了一口冷气。稍稍解气的土方八方不动地坐在银时的腹部，只靠肌理内壁的缩放不紧不慢地挑逗着身下的 男人，直到银时按捺不住地想要自己动作的时候才一把强行固定住对方的双手，同时开始大力地上上下下地运动着自己的身体，强烈的快感同时席卷了许久不曾亲近 的两人  
“啊……”  
“唔……喂，多串君，你这是强暴啊……”  
“闭嘴，哈……，就凭你现在的德行，你信不信我真的能强暴了你”  
说着凶狠的话，气息不稳的土方收紧了握住银时手腕的力道，脸上却是快要哭出来了的表情

“唉……我信，我信还不行吗？……”虽然想要揉一揉对方细软的黑发，但被按住了的银时现在所能做的也只是尽量抬高了身子吻上了眼前倔强的只知道逞着强的孩子，一个吻勉强地印在了土方低垂下来的额头，  
“呐，想要问我些什么吗？”  
“呿，谁要问你啊……”  
土方追逐着银时离开的嘴唇，把剩下的话封回了自己的嘴里，再在两人唇舌交缠的时候咽回了自己肚子里——  
谁要问啊，你和别人的事，我才没有兴趣，你和攘夷有什么关系，你和桂小太郎是什么关系，你在哪里受的伤，什么人伤的你，我才不需要从你这边知道，我们明明就连像样的关系也没有……不要说得好像只要我愿意就什么都告诉我的样子……因为事实明明就不是那样的……

 

02（全部都是吐槽）  
“你怎么会在这里？”又一个休假毁了  
“电影院当然是看电影了”要不然喝酒啊？

啊，对了，邻居家的派豆龙1的时候这家伙也在，第二部会看到他也不奇怪，只不过——  
“哪天不好选，偏偏选今天，老子可是整整工作了一个月才难得轮到的假期啊，你个无业游民那么多选择就不能不要在今天出现在我面前吗？！”

“ 税金小偷也真敢讲啊！银桑我可是每天每天都很努力地工作的啊，单亲母亲一个人带两个小孩很辛苦的啊，顶着大太阳修屋顶啦跑一整个江户帮人找猫啦来回折腾地 帮某人甩掉女孩子啦之类的你以为都是谁在做的啊那个某人君，然后辛苦赚的钱还要拿来养活你们一帮只知道在空调房里处理处理公文的公务员，真好啊，真轻松 啊，这么轻松的工作银桑我也想做啊！！！”

“你不要看不起公文啊，你个死卷毛，你知道一天处理100多份公文是什么感觉啊，都快要吐了 啊，看到那些什么‘我家的房顶被真选组的火箭筒炸飞了，索要赔偿金50万’什么东西啊，你家房顶是金子做的吗？要不要老子把它连人带屋炸平了再给你50万 啊？顺便替你捐献给政府的真选组当作储备金好了。还有什么‘怎么会出动这么多人还是让桂小太郎跑了，你们这些饭桶是怎么做事的啊’有本事自己去抓啊，这些 肥猪高官们，就只知道吃喝玩乐，吃喝玩乐的时候还不忘找我们去看门，就怕被攘夷份子宰了，没用又胆小，要说饭桶他们才是最大的饭桶吧，X的，饭桶只管吃饭 就好了，没事还要吐出那种残渣出来给我处理，以为我很闲很有空吗？有给他们清理残渣的功夫说不定都已经抓到桂小太郎了啊。偏偏还不能随便套一个官方回答就 交上去，你知不知道我写那种东西都恶心到要XX了啊，有本事你倒是去做做看啊！！”

“啊啊，你平时就是用这种态度的吗？难怪会被叫成流氓啊，因为你根本就是一个流氓啊！！”

“闭嘴！你个天然卷有什么资格说我？！看你的样子就知道小时候上私塾只会睡觉，长大后工作就只知道偷懒，然后被所有伙伴抛弃的废柴男，不仅是废柴还是天然卷，总有一天眼镜和中国女孩也会抛弃你的，你就一个人孤独终老好了，废柴天然卷！！！”

“啊！！废柴就算了，为什么还要强调天然卷？！强调天然卷就算了，为什么你说的会几乎全中啊？！！难道是天然卷就要背负这样的人生吗？你是看不起天然卷吗？！你有让人羡慕的直发就了不起吗？！！我告诉你哦，看不起的天然卷的人迟早会为了天然卷哭泣的！！！”

（背景音：喂喂，你们太吵了啊，还怎么让人看电影啊？听不听到我讲话啊？你们不要再吵了啊！别人都没办法看电影了啊！！！）  
“闭嘴！！”（异口同声）  
“…………= =# 混蛋！！！你们才闭嘴！！！老子是电影院的管理员，要吵你们给我滚出去吵！！！！”（为什么你个没名字的会有权用表情符号啊？！）

——彭！云高天蓝，电影院外  
被丢出来的两人理了理衣衫，互相看了一眼，又是一团火气  
“哼”同步率一直颇高的两人立刻一往左一往右，掉头就走。。  
混帐，居然敢把我说得那么一文不值，再怎么说我也是你的…你的……  
……啊，对了，  
我其实也不是你的什么……

 

03（全部都是妄想）  
“喂，多串君，这时候发呆会死的哦”  
替他挡开一刀的男人，银色的发梢上泛着和刀锋一样的冷光  
“废话”  
“我才不会，死在这种地方呢”  
黑发的男人一如既往高傲地挑起唇角，轻蔑地不屑地嘲笑所有人  
被血污沾染着的两人，有着伤口也有着凶暴的气势

明明就已经连续战斗了三个小时了，一般人不是应该很疲劳了吗？连手都应该握不稳刀了吧  
对面打定主意要用车轮战消磨两人力气的家伙们却自己先动摇了起来——

背靠背着的两人，不像是受伤的野兽那种自暴自弃的奋不顾身，倒像是在守护什么的坚决沉静，只有眼睛里跳动着残忍疯狂的只有战场这片土地才能燃烧出的暗色的火苗

因为你在我的身后  
所以  
没有人能从我面前过去  
能够靠近你的，除了我，就只有尸体  
…………

 

04  
这样就够了吧  
我是可以让你放心交付后背的人，我是可以让你安心入眠的人，我是可以和你吵吵闹闹思维相似的人，我是和你用着砍不断的孽缘所联结着的人  
所以这样就够了  
即使你没有给我一个名称来形容，不过我也不在乎了，像女人一样斤斤计较不是男人该干的事！

这回，躺在旅馆白色的床单上，一起裹着绷带的两人互相枕着对方的胳膊大腿，睡得很熟……

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 幕后花絮
> 
> 3年Z组，银八老师  
> 啊，XX市OO区的世界上最莫名其妙的就是你了同学寄来的明信片，现在就给大家读一下  
> “老师，为什么以3Z为背景的片花之一的后续会穿越成银魂啊？”  
> 对啊，这个问题老师也想问一下呢，明明一里面老师和多串连牵手都没有的说，为什么这边的连全套都做完了啊？  
> 啊，经过作者解释说她除了贺文以外的短篇就全部都算作片花系列了啊真是不负责任啊，不过算了  
> 接下来就交给两位大猩猩了啊
> 
> END


	3. 之三：梦想啊理想啊什么的就是要用来摧毁到连渣也不剩的才叫青春啊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU背景注目！

土方有点不明白为什么自己会在这里，周围尽是和他一般大的孩子，只是高中生却个个浓妆艳抹奇装异服，一眼看去反而是穿着正经制服的他显得那么格格不入，偏偏因为一直以来的良好锻炼又使他一直比同龄人长得高。可现下这种优势实在是有点累赘，土方徒劳地尽量躲避着别人的视线。

土方避开了一个穿着清凉的辣妹抛来的媚眼，在对方一伙女孩子吃吃的笑声里尴尬得想要转身就逃，接着就发现自己根本已经被人群围了个寸步难行  
见鬼，冲田和近藤老大到哪里去了啊？！  
说什么剑道比赛好不容易打入决赛需要好好庆祝一下，然后刚脱下剑道服就被拖到了这种地方……明显就不是一个正经高中生该来的地方吧！！！  
绝对……绝对是被冲田那个小子算计了！

想到冲田消失之前扭着一张可爱的包子脸好像撒娇闹别扭地说的那句“切，土方桑居然一个人那么耍帅，真是嚣张得不可原谅~”  
土 方就有一种晕眩的感觉，不要告诉我，我会被陷害成这样就仅仅是因为那个小子不爽而已啊……再说了，那叫什么理由啊！！因为那种理由把一个身心健康向上的大 好青年骗到这种地方，不可原谅的是谁啊！！！我要是就此堕落了该怎么办啊？我那一座房子，一个漂亮老婆，一个可爱女儿，一只黄金猎犬的将来要怎么办啊？！

停停！我想的都是什么啊！！

终于意识到自己的想法已经脱缰到了一定境界的土方摇摇脑袋——一遇到讨厌的状态就进入脑内模式的这种习惯可真是不好……  
诶？现在又是什么状况？

不知不觉间，周围的气氛已经从一开始的蠢蠢欲动变成了兴奋难耐，随着不知道是什么时候开始响起的音乐，每个人都在不自觉的轻轻摇晃自己的身体，尽管姿势不尽相同，但细心地看去，他们都精准地循着同一个节拍以自己的习性扭动着  
混着黯淡的光线，女孩子们柔软的四肢和腰线像是某种缠腻的软体动物，温软弹性光滑；男生们就要粗犷地多，但在他们的每个动作之间却有着清晰的力道和潜藏的热量  
这种景象似乎并不是非常陌生……不过不可能的吧……这个是在日本好不好……  
这种好像美国地下街舞题材里才会有的街头群聚斗舞的景象是怎么一回事？！

——当机  
感慨着日本原来也这么潮流啊的土方仍然是有点反应不过来地在众人的欢呼中看着刻意用着黑人腔登场的矮小DJ

"Are you ready?"  
"y~eah~~"

居然还有着固定强调？！看来这还不是第一次……  
被兴奋的人群包围的土方越发地觉得自己的身份真是有够尴尬

"So, let's start the event!"  
矮个DJ的话音刚落，两束刺目的强光从两侧同时爆发而出，伴随着的还有嚣张的“嘟嘟”喇叭声——  
"Ash and Ben!"  
站在车子坐椅上的两个男生冲所有的观众挥了挥手，接着不知他们做了什么动作，音乐声突然变得震耳欲聋起来，按捺住想要捂住耳朵的冲动，土方这才发现原来一直以来的音乐是都从那两辆车后方的音响中传来的，大概是和车子的CD机之类的连接着的吧  
那两个人也还真受的了……

人群越加的激动起来了，就连土方都免不了被波及着前后左右地移晃着，不过所幸，那种针刺一样的打量视线倒也大量消失了，松了一口气的土方抱着既来之则安之的想法仔细打量起了这个简陋的场地。  
第一组人马已经随着DJ的黑人腔日语走上了被车前灯照着的场地，摆好POSE，随着第一声鼓点开始律动

啊……帽子掉了……明明要做这么激烈的动作干嘛还要戴帽子这种铁定会飞走的东西？  
啊……那个更夸张，鞋带散了啊……喂，不系真的不要紧么？  
嘛，还好是有惊无险啦

第二组  
那个女孩子身材……很不错啊……果然练舞的人身体会比较柔韧吗？线条真不错，长相虽然看不太清楚……眯起眼睛会不会看清楚一点？  
诶？这么快就结束了？！

第三组  
喂！违规了吧！！这么胖真的没问题吗？谁让报的名啊？该不会跳到一半叫救护车送进医院吧？！  
…………= =b  
原来这么胖的人也可以很灵活啊……下次打架的时候要注意不要小看这种人……

第五组  
我说，瑜伽么，这是？……人体真的可以扭曲成这个样子吗？这是绝对有在练瑜伽吧！

第七组  
还有多少组啊……我脚有点累了……我可是刚比完赛啊……连饭还没吃呢

第九组  
………………………………  
？！警铃声？！  
音乐吗？还挺有创意的啊……震惊的表情还挺像那么一回事的嘛……  
只不过这铃声越来越大了是怎么回事？很刺耳啊……

诶？这些人跑什么？……  
“条子来了！！”  
在冲天混乱的音乐响声和众人脚步手臂相互推攒的情况下，土方能勉强听到的只是某位不明人士大喊大叫着不知道是“糟糕了”的情绪比较重还是“好有趣”的兴奋感比较明显的呐喊……  
再加上红蓝色闪烁着的车顶灯由远及近地嚣张又刺眼，再搞不清楚状况土方就真的可以像他平时一直挂在嘴边的口头禅一样“去死一死！”了

靠！我XX他玛丽隔壁的！！！！  
跟在一帮人后面拔腿就跑的土方此时已经愤恨到一个怨天尤人的程度了——这都是什么跟什么啊！！！

“前面的，不要跑了，快点束手就擒啊~”  
警告从身后传来，只是那完全没精神又懒散到欠扁的声音完全没有能让人觉得还是乖乖听话比较好的影响力  
“啊，说的就是你啊，那个穿校服的，跑起来好像一只金鱼的同学……”  
开什么玩笑！不跑才怪嘞！！为什么别人不找就非要找我这种一看就是不小心乱入的人啊？！而且那个比喻是个什么东西啊，什么样的人类跑起来会像金鱼啊我说！！  
虽然已经累到觉得被抓住也无所谓的程度，但是一想到这样好像是服从了那个混蛋的命令，土方就是一阵逞强的不爽直往上涌——我就是不想要听你的！！！

虽然拼着一口气地跑着，土方从自己越渐大口的呼吸和沉重的脚步明白再这样下去被追上是100%的了  
混蛋啊！！那么多人不追就追我一个是为什么啊！！这都已经3条街了啊！！！  
完蛋了，要……被抓到了啊……

“哈…哈…抓…抓到你了吧！”  
一 阵巨力从后方传来，身体的平衡立刻被打破，只能歪歪拐拐地前倾着顺势被对方按在了墙上，手腕被举高过头顶，后背被另一个人用身体压制住。以一种别扭的姿势 贴在墙上，土方下意识地反抗着，然后被更加用力地压住，而另一个人的体温也在纠缠中不留余地地大面积渲染开来。一阵心慌

“你，你给我放手！！”  
“哈？ 开什么玩笑？你有见过警察抓到小偷以后还特地松手让他跑掉的吗？虽然小小年纪就进监狱是很可怜啦，可是银桑我啊~已经缺勤缺到奖金都要被扣光的程度了啊！ 没有奖金连本JUMP都不能买了，没有JUMP和糖分银桑我可是会死掉的啊！！你了不起出来以后再重新做人就是了，银桑会好好给你祈福的，所以拜托你了， 安安分分地当我的奖金之源吧！”  
“你白痴啊！！！！”  
愤怒地转过半张脸，土方有‘一种干脆用口水淹死他算了’的冲动，可惜以目前这种勉强的姿势连看到对方的脸都不太可能，只能看到一团不知道是白色还是银色的东西……  
“你给我看看清楚啊！老子全身上下有哪一点像跳街舞的人了？！你根本就是抓错人了，你就算抓我回警局也不可能拿到奖金的！！”  
“哦，是吗”  
漫不经心的语调明显地强调了对方的敷衍，紧抓着土方的手掌宽厚有力，状似轻巧地把土方不肯合作的双手并到一起用一只手牢牢制住，另一只手拿出手铐干净利落地执行了警察的特权：“21:45逮捕嫌疑人，你有权保持缄默，但是你所说的每一句话都会成为陈堂证供”

把一直被迫面壁的少年转过来，吊儿郎当的警员坂田银时这才出乎意料地发现对方是个脸蛋标致，一脸正气的孩子。  
的确不像啊，该不会真的抓错人了吧……倒不如说，如果是的话还真的是可惜了呢……  
看着土方气到颤抖的样子，被一双漂亮的青灰色眼睛狠狠瞪着的银时稍微有了那么一点点的良心不安和正儿八经

“嘛，你这样看着我也没用啦，我们又不是在抓那些街舞少年，我们抓的是毒贩拉毒贩”  
“那就更加跟我没关系了啊！再怎么看都是你这个早上起床不梳头还染发的警察比我更像毒贩吧！”  
手上金属冰凉的触感和不适让土方更加的一肚子火气，而面前的始作俑者不仅没有丝毫不好意思，反而因为土方的话而露出了被冒犯的神情  
“真失礼啊现在的小鬼，才不是染发呢，我头发天生就是这个样子的。再怎么梳也绝对不会平整，这种百折不挠简直就是现代武士的精神啊！”  
“什么武士精神啊！不要随随便便就扯到莫名奇妙的地方去，不管你说的再怎么了不起，自来卷就只是自来卷而已。”

“啊！少年，你是看不起自来卷吗？你不要以为这只是普通的自来卷哦。你看这完美的色泽，完美的卷曲弧度，以及这让人爱不释手的柔软性，这可是传说中伊定将军找了一辈子都求之不得的终极武器……啊！好痛！你干什么打我？！”  
“够了你，不要再鬼扯了，什么将军的完全没有听说过，根本就是你现编的吧！你这个奖金被扣光就随便抓一个良好市民企图骗钱的家伙，日本警察界之耻啊！！还有快点放开我，我才不是毒贩！！”  
虽然拷着手铐动作有些不方便，但土方仍然是克服了重重障碍干脆双拳一起揍上了正被银时越说越玄幻的自来卷脑袋。

啊，真痛快！就算是被告袭警老子也认了！

“这个…虽然你看起来不像毒贩，但就是这样我才要抓你啊…”  
意外地，一直很流氓的银时这次倒是完全没有要计较的样子，只是揉揉后脑看起来有点头痛的表情  
“其 实啊，我们是接到了一个举报电话说是这边有很多青少年聚集，然后有人要在这里卖摇头丸什么的大赚一笔，问他是谁，那个打电话的人也没说，只说其中最显眼的 人就是毒贩…要说显眼那不就是你了吗？那么多人里面绝对是你最显眼啊！不过那个电话的确是很奇怪啦…要不是现在是严打时期，我们也不会出动啦。喂，我说难 道你其实是跟谁有仇吗？”

……

而此时的土方已经出离愤怒了  
会知道他会在这里的，会打这种电话来陷害人的，跟他有仇的……除了冲田总悟那个混帐小子以外还能有谁啊！！！！！混蛋，这是谁比谁嚣张啊！！！！去死啊！切腹！！！！

“啊拉，那个，多串同学，你现在的表情很可怕哦……”  
“……你知道什么叫鬼吗？那活生生的就是在说现在的你啊！喂，快点变回来啦，银桑我比较喜欢之前那张可爱的脸蛋啊多串君……”

“……你闭嘴，谁是多串啊”

一层阴影笼罩在刘海之下，看不清眼睛的土方周身环绕着一股莫名的低气压，隐约之间似乎还可以看到苍蓝的鬼火隐现。  
一把抓住那个叽叽喳喳个没完的警察的衣领把他拖到自己面前，突然之间变得身形异常高大且气势惊人的土方直直地看进银时血红色的眼睛里，口气是从来没有过的居高临下：  
“自来卷，打开手铐”

“是……”【敬语】  
一阵寒风刮过，冷汗变成冰渣裹了一身

 

银时纳闷地盯着揉着手腕的土方，最后还是认命地叹了口气收起了那个金属小玩意  
“我说啊，你们这些小孩子也未免玩的太过火了吧，随随便便浪费警力可是犯罪哦，会留记录的，会跟你一辈子的哦多串君”  
听完土方所说的原委，就算是自认为已经有够目无法纪了的银时也不免觉得荒唐无力……现在的高中生想的都是些什么啊，有一种大人被按门铃的恶作剧整了的感觉呢

“你X的欠抽啊，都说了是土方十四郎了，而且为啥那个浑小子犯罪，记录会跟着我一辈……痛！”  
“敬语啊臭小子！”看准时机回敬了土方一拳的银时这时候才终于有了点大人的优越感  
“切”，凭什么要对这种人用敬语啊，真是想想都不甘心……  
而虽然一脸‘我不要’却还是乖乖没有还嘴的土方从任何方面来讲都是一个表现让银时很满意的好孩子

“好了，既然没有什么毒贩，那就收工收工，真是的，都这个时间了，结野主播的天气预报都结束了啦，啊啊~还是回去看S人妻的另类**癖，啊，说不定还是M人妻的极尽*潮比较好呢。恩，小多串也快点回家，这么晚还在街上乱逛乡下的妈妈会伤心的！”  
一脱离警察状态（这种东西真的有吗？）的银时就越来越WS大叔口不择言，而好孩子土方就只有忍忍忍到神经线断裂——  
“你够了哦，你个混蛋到底是想让我对我以后理想的职业有多绝望才好啊！！！”  
“嘛嘛，大人的世界可是很肮脏的哦，趁着年青就多多地挥洒汗水多干点‘哗——’的事吧，多串君。”  
“你住嘴吧！！为什么从你嘴里讲出来，就连后面的也变肮脏了啊？！！”  
“诶呀，我又没说错，警界可不是高中学校里面犯个错只要写检讨的程度啊，没犯错的还有可能不得好死呢~啊啊，阿银我又想起那悲惨的从前了啊……”  
一边说着就要转身走人的银时，不知道为什么背影看起来与他短短时间内在土方心目中牢牢地建立起来的形象不符的沧桑

“……喂，冲……那个乱打电话的家伙会被抓吗？”  
呵呵，到底还是个孩子，心肠软又沉不住气。看着眼前别扭的小孩，银时就觉得自己心里一直僵直着的某一处也跟着变得柔软起来  
“啊？我可听不明白啊，银桑我啊毕竟老了啊，跑不过小孩子了，追了三条街也还是让人跑了啊，奖金又泡汤了~”  
小小的弧度挂在嘴角，依旧是不太正经的语气，被叫住的银时注视着土方的眼睛里却不再是惹人讨厌的满不在乎，细小的戏谑和宠容让土方不自觉地有些脸颊发烧……狠狠地撇开头，土方从骨子里就不是一个容易妥协的孩子  
“呿，我才不要欠你人情，混蛋，总有一天会还给你的。”

“好啊，要成为警察哦，下次再见面的时候记得请我吃巴菲…”  
这次是真的转身离开，银时没有回头地挥挥手，留下土方一个人在原地发着愣：  
啊咧？这么一来不当警察都不行了吗？……虽然是理想来着，可是警察要都像那个家伙一样……那还真是前途无亮啊……

 

呐，阿银很期待呢  
如果是你的话  
一定会是个好警察的吧……

此时的他们还不知道，这一次相遇可是把土方的理想梦想什么的都毁了个彻彻底底……  
一座房子，一个漂亮老婆，一个可爱女儿，一只黄金猎犬？  
人趁着青春的时候就是要不断地做梦和梦碎啊！！！

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很多人觉得我这个片花3的设定很囧吧，但是我要告诉你们，没有最囧只有更囧！！  
> 我原先是要把阿银设定成街舞少年之一的啊！（我听见了新八眼镜碎掉的声音）
> 
> 但是我就是很想写写看啊，看阿银活力十足跳街舞的样子（银：你确定你不是想整我吗？），但最后还是流产了，因为我写不出银时跳街舞的场景（掩面！），于是这次稍微挑战了一下，结果还是没写到什么动作就结束了…………果然……写不出来啊……
> 
> 于是还是像我已经说过很多遍的，虽然最后成品是畸形儿，但好在畸形得我还很满意（不过别人不是很满意就是了……）
> 
>  
> 
> 幕后花絮
> 
> 土方不确定这一幕会不会永远留在他的脑海里，但他能确定的是，直到这节舞曲结束之前他将无法移开视线……
> 
> 惨白的大灯和银色的短发，卷曲的弧度从各种角度微微地反射着光线，跳跃的闪光从发尖，重重叠叠的挂坠，夸张的指戒，金属鳞皮带上隐隐现现，随着动作的起伏和角度让人睁不开眼睛却又合不上眼帘
> 
> 血脉鼓动的声音，心脏跳动的节拍，充满了耳朵，和传来的音乐声融在一起  
> 有一个瞬间，土方觉得自己听到了某种清亮的裂帛声，只是不知道是从自己身体里面传来还是由那个少年踏碎的鼓点集成
> 
> 恍恍惚惚，如坠梦境
> 
> 红的颜色突然从一片银光中如剑刃上的血色一般刺入瞳孔  
> 装饰？远远的距离里，土方的意识迟缓地反应着，直到看见带着暴戾情绪的暗红转成了戏谑的明红，这才恍然又窘迫，不知道在那个少年的视线里的自己，是该回以礼貌的笑容，还是该移开眼睛，或者是像他周围的人群一样好像追星族的小鬼惊声尖叫
> 
> 但他只是看着  
> 没有避开对视，没有做出反应，也不确定自己的眼睛出卖了什么样的情绪……在这个阴差阳错的盛典，遇上这个不知是巧合还是故意的相遇
> 
> END


	4. 之四：人生就是要踏着无数的悔恨继续前行啊

00  
【西门町警局的缉毒组可以称之为警界的传奇，不仅仅是因为它硕果累累的功绩，更是因为从那里出来的同僚们每每提起他们过去的经历总是无语凝噎泪先流  
“究竟是什么样感动的心路历程才能让人如此激情澎湃到轻弹男儿泪啊？”不管是谁都对此抱有疑问和莫名的憧憬。而我，山崎退，即将成为见证这个当代传奇的其中一人又是多么的荣幸啊，从明天起，我就将成为西门町缉毒组的新进一员了！】  
——摘自山崎的私人日记

01  
“右边是我们的食堂，虽然味道不怎么样，但是速度快，价格便宜，有任务需要待命的时候通常是我们的不二选择”  
山崎跟着前来接待的前辈熟悉着整个警局

走在前面的是个戴着眼镜的小哥，生的一张娃娃脸，却已经是资深前线警员了  
【在任何场合，不管面对什么样的险境都能从容以对，以最合理的行动取得最理想的结果，缉毒组能在人员少少的情况下依然运作得有条不紊，他可谓功不可没】  
——摘自山崎的八卦情报书  
【只是有一点十分关键的信息却在所有的情报里都没有被提到，那不是个秘密，但却神秘地藏在所有记忆的深处，那就是……】：  
“那个……虽然很失礼，但是，可以冒昧地再问一下你的名字吗？”  
“……”  
被问住的圆圆脸青年先是楞了一下，接着很快地就反应了过来，还挂上了比之前更加如沐春风的笑容：  
“啊，没关系，这是常有的事，我叫志村新八”  
出乎意料地，这位前辈完全没有生气的趋势，而对于作为一个菜鸟警察的山崎来说，能得到这样亲切的前辈真是再幸运不过的了，如果那位志村前辈不是对着一个完全错误的方向展露温和笑颜的话……

“那个……前辈？我在这里……”  
小声地发出提醒，尴尬地看着被志村对着讲话的陌生警员，山崎觉得自己有责任也有必要重申一下自己的存在  
说话的同时山崎不自觉地轻拍了一下志村的肩头，意料之外却又意料之中地换来对面两个人同时显露出来的受惊表情，一脸的“为什么那边会有人？！”多少还是让山崎不免有些心伤

“啊，抱歉抱歉！我没有注意到，”像是察觉到了山崎的消沉，新八一边赶忙道歉一边快速地瞄了一下新进警员胸口规规矩矩佩戴着的胸卡：“……山崎警员”  
“没关系，没关系，对我来说，这也是常有的事了”苦笑着的山崎左右摆着双手一边把刚才新八的台词又还给了本人  
“……”  
“……”  
“诶呀，这样看来，我们似乎是有着相同烦恼的同伴呢，如果说存在感薄弱也是一种命运的话”  
“说的没错呢，新村前辈”  
“是志村”  
“咦？！！”

“呵呵”  
看着似乎是相当滑稽的场景，新八忍不住笑出声来，而正要再度道歉的山崎一口道歉的话反而也说不出来了，只能摸着脑袋一起傻笑  
一时之间原本气氛沉重肃杀的警局走廊上像是刮过一阵春风，充满了类似退休以后在樱树下喝酒茶才会有的闲适惬意

但有句话说过，冰冻三尺非一日之寒——

“新八！”  
随着声音而来的是扑面的极地冰寒……

“叫你带个新人怎么这么久都没带到！会议时间已经快要到了！”  
随着新八的眼神望过去，视线尽头是一个人如其声的漂亮男子

仗着自己存在感薄弱的特技（？），山崎肆无忌惮地打量起这个他一直很好奇的副组长土方十四郎，虽然在电视报纸上都看到过，但果然还是真人更胜一筹呢（更胜一筹个什么啊山崎！）  
浑身上下无一不标榜着菁英中的菁英形象的干练男子就连瞳孔扩散的样子都足以让少女尖叫，不愧是连妈妈都赞不绝口的美男子（……山崎妈妈你…有眼光！拇指）

而此时快速接近的土方标志性的灰蓝色眼睛里，不耐烦的神色已经相当明显：“不给我个理由你就……，算了，新人呢？”

“在，在这边”  
一把拉过山崎摆到土方面前，新八在心里默默地长呼了一口气  
山崎虽然感觉奇怪但还是规规矩矩地向未来的上司鞠了个躬  
“我是今天报道的山崎退，请多指教！”尽可能有气势地喊出排练了很久的台词，随即便感觉到刺骨的打量眼光从头到脚把他扫视了个遍

“嗯”轻轻一哼表示山崎可以起身后，土方就毫不迟疑地往来路走去，一边还把手头的档案交给身后赶忙跟上的山崎，示意他进行阅读  
“这 次招人主要是因为人手不够，为了抓住一个最近很嚣张的贩毒集团，我们需要一个可以暗中蹲点监视他们交易的人，不巧的是，我和坂田组长都不适合这个任 务……”说到这里像是想起了什么让他很不愉快的话题，土方眸子一暗，神色突然变得倔强起来：“而组里唯一适合的新八又有别的任务在身，分不出空来，而你的 老师则向我们极力荐举你，而从刚才看来他的确没有说错”走到会议室门口，手心搭上门把，土方侧过脑袋再度打量了一下山崎，眼睛里的某种东西简直让这个刚刚 进局的菜鸟警察不寒而栗

“你确实是很没有存在感”

——沉重——

如同背了一座大山，走在最后的新八惊恐地看着山崎整个肩膀和脊梁骨突然塌陷了下来，意义不明的黑色低压带沉沉地沉淀在周围……整个人将近要化为千风……  
“那个……山……山……山…君？”

“呦，眼镜？……你跟新来的吉米一起窝在门口想干嘛呢？”  
“银桑，我不是眼镜啦，真是的，管副长叫多串，桂先生叫假发，冲田队长和近藤先生的名字也从来没有叫对过，你就不能好好叫别人的名字吗？你好歹也是头头啊！！话说回来，吉米又是谁啊？！”  
“啊，啰嗦啊，你就是这样整天计较个没完没了才会一直呆在缉毒组没办法毕业啊眼镜，”  
没 精打采地站在一边的男人浑身上下无一处不让人联想到着“菁英”的反义词——“废柴”，左手拿着文件夹右手小指有一下没一下地扣着鼻孔，眼皮沉重声音也是死 气沉沉，但那显眼的银色卷发和红色的瞳孔还是让菜鸟山崎从自己的世界里醒了过来，然后一下子联想起了那个情报书里仅有的寥寥几字【坂田银时，人称“白夜 叉”】

这个人是缉毒组的长官坂田银时没错  
——但是  
白……夜……叉……  
…………………………  
根本就只有第一个字符合吧混蛋！那情报谁给的啊？过期了吧绝对是过期了啊！！“白废柴”才对吧，怎么看都只是废柴啊！怎么看都只能是废柴啊！！  
啊，不行，山崎，你要冷静，每个高手都是有两面的，只看表面可不行啊，情报这种东西就是要看透表面才能真正的得到啊……

“总之啊，不管是眼镜还是吉米，都快点从门口挪开，开会迟到的话局长会发飙哦，到时候不要怪阿银没有提醒过你们啊”  
用文件夹拍开山崎，另一只手推开新八顺道擦了下手，那个传说中的组长推开会议室的门，紧接着咆哮之声就劈头盖脸地迎面而来  
“胆子不小啊混蛋们！老子的会议也敢迟到啊，老人家的时间有多宝贵你们不知道吗？！果然现在的年轻人就是缺少教育啊……”卡塔

黑洞洞的枪口对准了门口排成一排的三人，叼着雪茄，室内也戴着墨镜，比起西装更适合暴走服的中年男人一脸的暴戾:“我老人家就勉为其难地替你们家长教教你们吧”，

梆、梆、梆、梆、梆、梆、梆、梆  
不是吧！来真的啊！！！！！！  
——一阵硝烟滚滚

“诶？好热闹啊，松平局长让我也帮帮忙吧”  
咻——BONG——（这是火箭炮）  
“S小子，上次你输我的醋昆布还没给我呢，你想赖账吗？”  
“做梦吧你，输给你？你确定你是醒着的吗怪力女？”  
“臭小子，你果然是想赖账吧！”  
“什么赖账不赖帐的，能打赢我再说”  
“打就打”  
（喂，你们不是从第一句话开始就已经在打了吗？）

于 是这就是山崎警员的迎新会，热情的同僚们欣喜地接纳了他，而他——（等下啊！什么接纳啊，他根本从头到尾连名字都没有被叫对吧！（啰嗦啊，松本局长开完枪 后不是很帅地说了句：“小子，你合格了”吗？而且名字的话土方副长后来也有叫对啊，只不过作者说写起来好麻烦啊就跳过去了（混帐！真正重要的部分不要给我 说跳就跳啊！！）

而他也坚定地踏出了人生中不留遗憾的第一步  
(山崎:我好后悔啊……这种设定，我的人生简直是比本传更加悲惨啊（泪流满面）  
于是那个开篇里谜题的答案，相信大家都已经找到了……

03  
“哇啊，好累啊，那老头子也真是会乱来，不过没想到吉米还挺机灵的嘛”  
吃过饭，当然是躺在沙发上看电视最舒服。  
“明天休假，局长急着回家看女儿，结果被你们拖延时间，他当然会发飙啦。滚，往边上挪挪”  
把瘫倒在沙发上的银时赶到边缘靠着，土方舒服地横躺着一个人占了整张长沙发，修长的双腿从小腿处交叠着直直地翘在了银时的大腿上

“要不是你硬和我抬杠，至于要再招人吗？那个任务本来是我的。”  
不爽地蹙起眉头，土方拉过一个靠垫枕在脑后，就着新的高度调整了视线，这才心满意足地狠狠剜了银时一眼  
“是是，不过你还真想做？户外监视，不冻死你。”  
银时按着遥控器，斜着眼瞄了土方一眼，不出所料地看到那个怕冷的小孩已经裹上了羽绒服，双手藏在怀里估计正抱着家里那个特大热水袋。  
真是的，要别人看见了还以为我们家没装空调呢  
银时丢下手里的遥控器，顺手拿起了另一只，把空调的温度再往上升了几格  
“没听天气预报姐姐说了，最近有寒流”

“工作是工作！”  
虽然有一阵子的退缩，土方还是硬着脾气吼了回去，想要顺便起来揍人，可身体又完全不想动弹，所以最后只是抬脚踹了银时一记

“工作也要量力而为”  
一把抓过土方的脚丫子，入手的是透过厚重的棉袜也势头不减的寒气，无奈地叹口气，银时就没明白自己恋人这一到冬天就手冷脚冷的状况是怎么回事，说是血气不足的话，那平时也未免太有精神了吧

脱掉土方的袜子，苍白的脚背上一条条的青筋都清晰可见，土方的漂亮是从头到脚都漂亮，就连脚趾头都是端正修长的，指甲也生的圆润。  
得到默许一般把温暖的手掌覆上冰凉的肌肤，握紧，银时观察到躺着的恋人立刻像是被人顺着毛摸的猫咪一样软化下来，脸上的表情放松了，眉头也舒展开来，眯着眼睛连反驳都忘记，另一只脚更是不自觉地蹭进自己的双腿之间，硬是挤进了一条大腿下方和沙发之间暖和的区域。

偷笑着把土方的脚掌一只手抱着纳进怀里，银时心情很好地再度开始转台，  
——真是的，只有每年到这种时候才会特别坦率。

……  
一个小时过后

农夫与蛇啊……这个就是活生生的农夫与蛇啊！

银时的心中在悲鸣……觉得他自己现在就像是故事里的那个农夫，用自己的体温捂暖了蛇，可却被蛇反咬了一口

两腿之间意志力脆弱的某个部位被时不时地磨蹭着，活过来的蛇显然不如之前安分了  
喂，不要再折腾了，万一银桑我的那个部位也醒过来的话情况就会很糟糕了啊……这孩子，也真是的……

忍无可忍地用遥控器敲了一下土方的膝盖，银时半真半假地抱怨着：“多串君，再不安分一点，就会有野兽跑出来把你吃掉哦~”  
没反应  
“多串君……”

“你很啰嗦”  
一直半眯着眼睛侧躺着好像快要睡着的人皱着眉头睁开眼，歪过脑袋，蒙着一层水汽的灰蓝色眼睛赌气地瞪着银时  
“有本事你就吃啊”  
挑衅一般地扬起眉毛，土方加重了脚底的力度。如果说之前还只是像搔痒一样有一下没一下的试探的话，那现在就是轻一下重一下意图明确的调情  
一下子加重了呼吸，银时差点抖掉了手里的遥控器

“真是的，你这孩子也真敢啊，话说以前那个清纯到讲‘小弟弟’都不敢的多串君是消失到哪里去了啊？”  
一边轻缓地俯下身，银时的手掌探进了土方厚重的羽绒服，从毛衣下摆滑进，粘上了肌理明确的腰线，不急不缓地划着圈……贴近的视线里，银时玩味地挤挤眼睛，逗弄似地看着土方有些涨红的脸颊

“烦死了，我怎么知道，要问你这家伙才对吧”  
“是吗，哦，那我就负责帮多串君找出来吧”  
低沉地笑着，银时带着唇边的细小弧度，吻上了正被土方轻咬着的嘴唇

呐，亲爱的恋人，这个季节就请尽情地对我更坦率一些吧。

END


	5. 之五：魔教教主和武林盟主

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被HJJ上萌死人的盟主教主CP给打了鸡血……于是我写了（掩面），但是可能会有点OOC，我其实不是为了写银土，而是为了写盟主和教主啊！（自抽）

01  
说 起魔教教主，虽然历代全是炮灰的命，但到底家大业大，就算炮灰那也是炮灰中的核弹头，炸一颗要连累整个武林寸草不生十几年！不说姿态翩跹，举手投足王霸之 气，那也要武功超绝，诡计多端，再不济装13的功力一定要高深莫测。而坂田银时，这位现任魔教教主却不会，而且最讨厌的就是装13……

新八曾经不止一次地感叹自己实在生不逢时，魔教日益人才凋零，从教主到教徒，上梁不正下梁歪，整日想的不是如何祸害武林，而是如何提高农田耕种亩产量这种鸡毛蒜皮的琐事。  
魔教教主对此现状一边挖着鼻孔一边翻着死鱼眼：“眼镜啊，我教已经隐出江湖数百年，自己自足乃民生头等大事是也。”（言下之意，我们穷，我们很穷，吃饱饭才是正事）

新八：“教主，请叫我左护法，另外，我现在根本没在戴眼镜啊口胡！！”

现在若是正道人士找上家门，这和乐融融的魔教绝对只有被人端掉老窝的份啊！何等悲催！！

02  
魔 教的退化从教主的武器上就可以窥上一斑，上上一任魔教教主是个装13装得十分到位的风雅派，闷骚地一把折扇寒暑不忌地摇个没完，说一句话至少要转折个两三 次，好多正义之士都曾折在这厮的大喘气之下，自从这位教主一句话急的华山派掌门吐血之后，魔教莫名地多了一门邪功叫“玄音震脉”。当时的右护法一针见血： “假货！这么直白的名字根本就不符合教主‘委婉’的风格！”  
这位魔教教主很不幸地英年早逝，其实他根本不该那么早死的，如果不是他喜欢摇扇子又喜欢下毒……本来这些都是魔教的好传统，只不过当这两个加在一起就杯具了，毒是粉尘的，还是魔教最自豪的无解之毒。

于是，那位魔教教主和被下了毒的武林盟主一起……死在了江南第一名妓的床上。

——江湖顿时掀起一阵八卦的腥风血雨

上 一任魔教教主是个直爽的武斗派，只可惜身长不到160，天生娃娃脸，反倒是嗓门十分男人，性格也粗犷豪爽，吸取了前任教训，决定堂堂正正跟正道一决高下。 只不过一个粉嫩小正太挥舞着大马金刀吼一嗓子：“爷爷我乃魔教教主！”，不管当事人再怎么满脸正直，就效果而言这都很像一个笑话，而且是一个很丢脸的笑 话。据说那一届的左右护法和魔教教徒之间都很流行以黑纱掩面……。  
作为武功卓绝的武斗派，与武林盟主的悬崖决斗是在所难免的主线结局，那一场飞沙走石天昏地暗地打了三天三夜，第四天凌晨等看热闹的众人再度上山却没见到盟主和教主，只剩下：   
副盟主：“你们家那个老妖怪到底练了什么邪法！快点把我们盟主还来！！”   
右护法：“呸，少血口喷人，明明是那个不男不女的盟主诱拐了我们家教主！”

据称，武林盟主和魔教教主在打了三天之后对视了一个时辰，相视一笑，私奔了……

——江湖顿时又掀起了一阵八卦的腥风血雨

而这一任魔教教主，为人十分低调，只知道混有西域血统，银发红眸，十足像个妖怪。越是神秘越要八卦，这就是江湖……据说，看他一眼就会心神重创，据说，他头上长角力可移湖，据说，他喜怒无常身患重疾……

03  
据说，据说，据说……

新八已经不记得自己为这些不靠谱的小道消息吐过多少次血了……不过就是一个好吃懒做嗜甜如命的肮脏大叔而已嘛。那死鱼眼看一次不爽一次，一头乱糟糟的卷发从来不打理，武器是木刀就算了，可居然还要取名“洞爷湖”……

新八痛苦地扭头，这个全身骨头除了一块地方其他都软的猥琐混蛋居然是魔教教主……

不过好在，再怎么没有上进心，这个魔教教主还是一个男人，而是男人就过不了美人关，武林第一美女要和新任武林盟主成亲这个消息成功地让教主鸡血了。

“不可原谅！！！新吧唧，我们搬家！！”啪，坂田教主他咬碎了一块平金糖。

04  
魔教重新重入中原的消息不久就传到了武林盟主的耳朵里，江湖已经好久没有这样大的八卦了，大家都很寂寞啊……

更何况这次人家是要来抢亲的！抢的还是武林盟主的亲！一时间基数庞大的围观群众纷纷表示在有生之年能看这一出魔教教主和武林盟主领衔主演的百年好戏，不枉此生。

相 对于欢欣鼓舞的人民群众，作为主角之一，而且是所有个人资料家庭住址都暴露在外的另一主角，武林盟主土方十四郎就不那么愉快了。这一任的武林盟主可以说是 “世袭”，上一任的盟主近藤总说自己这个义子什么都好，可就是性子太冷，不过冷归冷，在年轻一辈里面还是最出挑最有担当也最有人望的。而如今这个性子冷的 盟主正阴着一张脸暴躁地在房间里走来走去。

他已经一个礼拜没有睡好了，每天晚上都要从各种匪夷所思的角落抓出至少三个毛贼或刺客或偷窥狂，还好死不死都是熟人，再冷静的人也要抓狂了啊！

‘八卦个毛啊！没见过抢亲啊抢亲很稀奇是不是？！=皿=’

从小到大都是一根正苗红端正好孩子的武林盟主平生第一次有了叛逆的念头：“我要离家出走！”

05  
如果你们以为之后就是盟主在不知情的情况下见到教主，各种因缘巧合患难与共然后引为知己，最后在真相揭穿的时候大家心痛绝望穷摇，最后变成或者私奔或者利用伤害或者两败俱伤的结局。客人你太小看我们武林盟主的智商了。

“又不是小孩子了，离家出走什么走，哼”

于是武林盟主袖子一甩闭关了，乖乖地磨着牙在某间地下室里一直等魔教教主到成亲那天。

‘抢亲有什么了不起的，你敢抢我就敢被抢！=皿=’

咳咳，小孩子嘛，大家都是有那么点好奇心和好胜心的，如果不是这几天实在是憋屈狠了，土方十四郎盟主他的智商不至于变得这么下限= =|||……

06  
俗话说，认真你就输了

和从小就认真的武林盟主相比，从小到大都没认真过的魔教教主显然是这场抢亲的赢家。  
他成功地破坏了这一场婚礼——他家右护法从精神上到肉体上彻底地蹂躏了所有正道人士：

“从没见过这么能吃的女人！她的胃袋是连着黑洞吗？那么小的个子到底都吃去哪里了啊囧”

“从没见过这么彪悍的女人！她真的是人类吗？她绝对不是人类吧，她的人皮底下一定是异形啊异形！！”

……

咳，可以说，这次魔教全面胜利了，  
只除了一件事以外……

人是魔教教主亲自蒙昏了的，人是魔教教主亲自扛回来的，人是魔教教主亲自扔进房间的，人是魔教教主亲自XX了的。

所以直到第二天正午，在响遍了整个魔教新教坛（四合院）的怒骂声中，大家才知道原来昨天晚上他们家教主抢错人了（掩面）

“小银真是没有用！阿鲁”立下汗马功劳的右护法在院子中心晒着太阳摸着肚子，她昨天难得地吃撑了。

07  
轰轰烈烈的讨伐魔教活动红红火火地展开了，副盟主冲田总悟打着绝对不能让别人先一步干掉盟主的旗号，领着一群群青年才俊南南北北地跑了一年。盟主依然杳无音信……  
众人咬牙切齿：“不愧是魔教，偷鸡摸狗东躲西藏真是一把好手！”

而此时，他们杳无音信的盟主其实就在离他们大本营三条街远的某座四合院里。向魔教教主挑战第100次战败。

坂田银时邪魅或者自以为邪魅一笑：“今天晚上记得等本教主过去点灯啊~”，标准的花花公子调戏腔，上上代教主的拿手好戏，可惜被现任教主做起来怎么看怎么猥琐怎么听怎么恶心人。

面对着这一杀器的土方十四郎，脸色从青开始六种颜色轮着转了一圈，最后还是在坂田银时偷偷摸摸拉他小手的时候，定格在了红色，怒火的红色……土方盟主一脚踹翻了坂田教主，哼了一声甩袖就走。

坂田银时随遇而安地坐在地上仰望土方盟主怒气冲冲的背影，那两粒饱满的耳垂和直滑的后颈上布满了粉粉的桃红，煞是可爱。

嘿嘿，恼羞成怒

08  
等副盟主他们大队人马找到他们盟主的时候已经入冬了，怕冷的盟主被教主裹成了粽子跟自己的老熟人在寒风萧萧里对峙。

除了副盟主以外的人全部都感动地泪流满面：“盟主，我们终于找到你拉！！”呜呜呜，副盟主他根本不是人啊，虐待狂他就是一个虐待狂啊！

土方盟主颇为同情地扫了他们一眼，脸孔一板瞪住了站在中间的冲田副盟主：“那天，你给我下药了吧”

冲田副盟主天生一张水嫩嫩的娃娃脸，一笑两酒窝：“我是怕你平时一副冷脸一看就是性冷淡，我是为了嫂子和你的性福啊！”

土方不为所动：“你还给他也下药了吧”

“切”没能如愿地让土方盟主跳脚，冲田很失望地恢复到面无表情的状态：“不是我，是那个死丫头怪力女”

土方脸上不动如山，心里却窃喜不已，这两年下来，没有点忍者神功早就吐血身亡了，你这点水平不够瞧啊根本就不够瞧！  
得得瑟瑟的土方整了整身上裹着的狐裘，小脸越发的唇红面白：“最后一个问题，那天把我衣服换成凤冠霞帔的是谁？”

冲田长久的沉默了，“有这回事？”天真可爱的少年音

喂喂，你装的太过头了啊啊啊！！！

之前一直站在土方身边老老实实充当背景的坂田教主，不老实地伸出爪子揽住了土方的腰，他被忽视太久，寂寞了啊……

于是气在脑门上的土方盟主狠狠一脚踩住了坂田教主的鞋面，接着干净利落地拔剑出鞘。直视前方，邪魅一笑：“不想说？我就打到你说！”

“诶，土方盟主你的脾气怎么越来越大了，修养真差啊，干脆嫁去魔教好了，不要给正道丢脸嘛……啧啧”冲田一招点梅，手里的判官笔就冲着土方点了过去。

两 边一看，好嘛，打是打起来了，可为什么是窝里斗呢？顿觉面子挂不住的白道英杰不知是谁开的头，“杀啊”地冲着魔教的人杀了过去。负责喊口号的自己开打了， 连“我今天就替天行道”之类的传统开场白都没了……好不寒酸。正道所有人士面色戚戚，顶着魔教一方同情的眼神心中血泪默默逆流成河。

09  
总之，那是一场混战，到最后魔教和白道打得难舍难分水乳交融……

你见过一边打一边和对手吐槽、聊天、打屁的吗？没关系，反正连盟主和教主都一边打一边眉来眼去的公开搅基了，我们只是聊聊天拜拜把子有神马关系！

感情都是打出来的啊同志们！

10  
不过，一场混战伤亡0人，打完了还依依惜别的这都是一个神马情况？！

“你欠我一个人情”冲田面无表情地对着坂田教主

“你说什么呢？”坂田教主邪魅一笑

“土方盟主，我想起来啊那个帮你穿……”颈部一凉，话还没说完，一柄木刀就架上了脖子：“话太多，小心咬到舌头哦，冲田副盟主”

冲田副盟主不为所动，一张铁面无私的脸上十分之理直气壮：你欠我的你全家都欠我的！于是坂田教主头痛地抓抓头发，皱起眉头看看冲田，叹了口气：“小神乐借你一个月”

“三个月”

“……伙食费不报销”

“成交！”

11  
“你们终于道别完了啊”土方盟主黑着一张脸看着朝他走过来的坂田教主，教主现在其实很不安，他小心翼翼地踱着步子，银发映着雪色真是格外反光。

土方盟主看着坂田教主目光闪烁的红色瞳孔，无可奈何地呼了一口气，水雾结在冷空气里，风一刮就消失了。

“回去了，你走快点行不行，我很冷！”土方一对怨怼的眼刀子扔过去，坂田教主屁颠颠地冲上来接好，无辜纯良得活像一只大兔子。

“小神乐……她不会有事的”

“恩！”

“……你手拿出去！”

“恩”

“砍了你哦！混蛋！！”

“恩”

——江湖即将再次掀起一阵八卦的腥风血雨

END


	6. 之六：（外）遇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本篇CP混乱，土山/银冲/银土  
> 设定土方是报社社会专栏作家，山崎是同报社编辑，两人目前同居中；银时是四处打工的无固定职业者，养着冲田这个中二的小鬼。

00  
平常安静的楼道今天倒是一大早就很热闹，吵杂的人声和关门开门个不停的噪音实在是让人没办法安心蒙头睡懒觉。土方皱着眉头使劲磨蹭了两下枕头，扒拉着头发坐了起来。

一看闹钟，6点！就在土方认真地思考是直接起床呢还是戴上耳塞继续睡的时候山崎靠了过来，他的同居人轻轻揉了揉土方的头发：“起床吧，搬来的是我们邻居。”  
土方迷迷糊糊地看了穿戴整齐的山崎一眼，用头顶微微蹭了蹭对方的手心，刚起床的声音沙哑暗沉：“今天早餐要吃和式的。”  
“好，”山崎笑着拍了拍手底下的脑袋：“赶紧起床！”

01  
等 土方把自己收拾成了一个浑身犀利的伪社会精英时，山崎正在厨房煮味噌。土方和山崎在同一家报社上班，不同的是土方的班制更加灵活，比起山崎这个朝九晚五的 上班族，他只需要在截稿期去露个脸就行，于是一般来说他的早晨一直都是从10点开始的。但今天不同，与其在家听噪音还不如去报社补觉。

忍不住稍稍地打了个哈欠，土方满意地对着屋里的香味抽抽鼻子，轻巧地走去门口拿报纸，却在半路正好听见了门铃的声响。还真有啊，在第一天会拜访邻居的人，土方一边开门一边暗忖。

门外的是一个有着萱草色头发的孩子，满脸乖巧的笑容看着就讨喜：“土方先生？我是冲田总悟，和另外一个天然卷大叔是今天搬来的新邻居哦。”

“啊，你好。”天然卷大叔？父子？

“话说土方先生起得真早呢。”

“不，只有今天。”

“是吗，真遗憾。”然后那个叫冲田总悟的小鬼别过脑袋切了一声，用小声但是毫无疑问可以让对面的人听得清清楚楚的音量抱怨：“真无趣，一般人会以为这个年代的人搬家还特地跟邻居打招呼吗？不愧是青光眼！”

一时之间那可爱的脸蛋和可恨的发言之间巨大的反差让土方简直说不出话来——  
坑爹哪？！！！

02  
“小鬼……你还真是在用可爱的表情讲着很欠扁的话啊！”土方青着一张脸，只觉得已经消弭的起床气又有东山再起的势头。

“我可爱吗？”对面的小鬼立刻偏离了话题重点，非主流卖萌式地刻意眨了眨那双红色的眼睛：“原来土方先生还是恋童癖啊，真危险。”可惜平板的语气里完全没有危险的的意思，听在土方耳中完全是讨人厌的嘲讽。

“喂，大人不讲话你就得寸进尺起来了啊混蛋！”脸部表情都开始扭曲了的土方再次确定他真的很讨厌小鬼：“招呼打完了就赶紧给我滚！”

“啊拉，”暗红色眼睛的小鬼得意地笑着转头向着门口吆喝：“我们家又被讨厌了啊，旦那。”

“你 这个混蛋又趁我不注意跟人家说了什么啊？”抱着个大箱子的男人从楼下拾阶而上，那一头乱七八糟闪亮亮的银发立马让土方一阵眼晕。对方一下把箱子塞进小鬼手 里，眼神诡异地把土方从头打量到脚，又从脚打量到头，来回了两三遍直把土方看得鸡皮疙瘩纷纷直立之后，那个顶着一头招摇乱发的男人才用深沉又同病相怜的可 恨语气给了土方今天的最后一击：“唉，他果然调戏你了吗？”

草！这一大一小什么玩意儿！！

土方悲恨地瞪了那男人一眼，手上一紧，砰地一声果断关门。

03  
“怎么了吗？”山崎一边脱围裙一边纳闷地看着浑身冒着鬼火的土方。

土方一声不响地走到山崎面前，揉了揉他的头发，语重心长：“别跟对门那两个混蛋说话，知道了吗？”

“诶？为什么？”

“别管为什么”土方加大手劲把山崎的脑袋按地左右摇晃：“知、道、了、吗？”

“是……”

山崎看着眼前土方明显相当不爽的表情，决定还是识时务者为俊杰的什么都别问比较好，话说回来，一见面就把在外人面前向来人模狗样的土方气成这样，这次的邻居还真是厉害呢。

04  
“诶？”门外银发的男人摸摸鼻尖，看着旁边捧着箱子偷笑的总悟，抬手给了他一个爆栗：“你这次到底干了什么啊？！这不是把人家完全得罪了吗？”

“得罪他的是你啊旦那，难得我这次想要好好重新做人的！”

“啊，麻烦死了，这才第一天啊混蛋。”接过总悟手上的箱子，银发的男人絮絮叨叨地念叨：“你少招惹人家知道吗？这次争取要住上一年啊，阿银我真的受够到处搬家了啊。”

“别光说我啊，旦那的仇家根本一点也不比我少吧，而且刚才那位完全是旦那的兴趣吧，漂亮的黑猫先生，那身毛皮一看就是极品哦。”

“去，阿银我跟你可不一样，话说黑猫先生叫什么名字来着？”

05  
…………

“啊，忘记问了。”

END


End file.
